Level sensing of submerged solids in salt water can be a difficult task. Non-contact level sensing (e.g., capacitive, ultrasonic) is subject to error and false readings based not only on corrosion of electronic devices in the salty environment, but also salt deposits on the walls and exposed sensing elements. Any system and/or method that provides a reliable mechanism to detect or sense the level of submerged solids in salt water would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.